Freckles
by Sakura Camui
Summary: Hiccup finds his dragon has transformed into something else entirely. How is he going to explain this to everyone? Human!Toothless. SLASH! Don't like, don't read. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Freckles**

_Chpt. 1_

The morning was edging towards the brighter hours of the afternoon at the time that Hiccup was stomping through the forest, looking for his dragon. Well, it was more like tripping. He hadn't had the best morning and in his haste to get away from the village for a little bit, he was having trouble paying attention to the rocks and roots and tree branches in his way. Finally he slid his way down into the gully with the lake where he usually found Toothless. All he wanted to do was see the one creature that understood him all the time. He had fought with almost everyone this morning over pointless things. At this point, Astrid wasn't even talking to him, so that was great.

Sighing, he scanned the area around the lake for Toothless. Yet, he didn't see anything. It seemed as if even his faithful best friend had abandoned him. Finally, he just collapsed to the ground where he stood, even though, he figured it would probably be a little bit harder to stand up alone, he just didn't want to go anywhere else. Maybe Toothless would come back soon …

Hiccup was drawing his third picture of his dragon in the dirt when he finally heard something like footsteps approaching. He looked around but didn't see anyone. It went silent again a few moments after so he shrugged and went back to his picture. The next time he heard a noise, he didn't bother to look up .. but then again he didn't have to because the person making the noise slid down the hill and into him.

Shakily, Hiccup pulled himself backward and away from whatever it was. It shook the dust off of itself and smiled at him. The teenager could only stare in disbelief for the moment. The creature in front of him had a human-like figure but it's skin was a deep black color, blueish when the light hit it just right. Scales were scattered over parts of it and wings sprouted from it's back. It had long thin fingers with equally long sharp nails on the ends. It's smile showed a row of white pointy teeth. It was obviously male, Hiccup noted with a small blush, since the creature was naked, and also dusty from sliding down the hill. He had shaggy black hair that stuck out in places and fell in his eyes, and horns as well. But what made Hiccup really take notice was the fact the creature had very familiar large yellow-green eyes .. and to top it off, his long thin tail, that at the moment he was swishing back and forth happily, was missing a tail fin on one side.

"T-Toothless?!" he gasped, almost choking on the name. The creature in front of him nodded happily and practically jumped on top of his master. Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragon in surprise. "B-but how can-- I mean – this is --- oh gods, this is NOT supposed to be possible."

The dragon just swished his tail again and licked Hiccup's cheek. That actually calmed the teenager down a little because it tickled and it made him laugh. He pulled one hand up to wipe his face and laughed. "Ew, Toothless, that's gross!"

Toothless seemed to chuckle in reply, a deep sound coming from his throat. He just smiled.

"I guess you can't talk .. huh?" Out of curiosity, Hiccup reached up to pat his dragon on the head and ended up running his hand over Toothless' smooth hair. The dragon's eyes closed and he leaned into his master's touch, his expression relaxing. Sighing to himself, Hiccup knew he'd have to get up. He was enjoying this new level of communication with Toothless .. and it was just beyond amazing (and a bit confusing really) that his dragon could take this form, but he wanted to go back to the village to try to sort everything out. He got up shakily with Toothless' help and blushed again as he glanced over the dragon.

"Toothless .. we have to get you some clothes ..."

The dragon looked down at himself and then back up at Hiccup with a confused look on his face. Obviously he didn't see the need for clothes but the teenager thought clothes would probably be a good idea. He'd just have to rip a hole for the tail .. Already thinking out plans for clothes for his dragon, he took Toothless' arm as they headed back toward the village.

–

Hiccup peeked around the corner and waited until he was sure no one would see them before quickly pulling his indecent dragon into his house and up the stairs to his room. He immediately went over and dug through his clothing to try find something suitable. In the meantime, he didn't notice that Toothless, who now had hands, was also busy touching everything he could, and knocking things over with his tail as he explored. Finally when he turned around, finding an old pair that just might fit his dragon (even though Toothless was actually a good bit taller than him), he found Toothless sitting on the floor in the middle of a pile of his things. A shirt was on his head. He seemed to be trying to put it on but it got stuck on the horns on top of his head and apparently he had given up and left it there. In his hands, he had one of the teenager's sketchbooks. And he was busy going through the various sketches, which were pretty much all of Toothless.

For no particular reason, Hiccup blushed and snatched the sketchbook out of Toothless' hands. It was almost as if he were embarrassed for the dragon to find out exactly how obsessed he was. The dragon looked up at him in confusion but Hiccup just threw the pants to him and looked away, putting his sketchbook back in it's proper place.

It took a lot of shuffling (and a little more cutting and sewing on Hiccup's part) to get Toothless properly into the clothes. But it seemed to look okay when he was finished. Even if the pants didn't cover the dragon's ankles at all. Hiccup nodded at his handiwork.

"Well, at least you're clothed now. But still .. how am I going to explain this to everyone? You can't even tell me how you got like this .." Hiccup sat down on his bed with a sigh.

Toothless sat back down on the floor, tilting his head, wanting to help his master with the apparent dilemma he was having, but yet he had no way to explain his human form, he didn't know how to speak. Suddenly, he recalled seeing Astrid do something once that cheered Hiccup up when he was sad, and he decided he'd like to do the same thing. Popping up from the floor, he bounced over and sat down next to Hiccup and put an arm around him.

"T-toothless?" stammered Hiccup, surprised by the dragon's appearance next to him.

Toothless shut his large yellow-green eyes and leaned forward, pulling Hiccup towards him. Before the teenager knew what was happening, Toothless' lips were on his, soft and warm. The dragon carefully cupped his chin with his hand, and kept an arm about Hiccup's waist. Hiccup felt his eyes flutter shut and he almost melted against the warm comforting lips over his. He felt safe with Toothless, so he couldn't help it. Until his reasonable mind reminded him that he was kissing his dragon, and not his girlfriend. Pulling away, he stared back at Toothless who seemed relatively happy with himself, a smile showing his sharp teeth again.

"Toothless ..." Hiccup began but he was interrupted by a knock at his front door. Well, it was actually more like banging if anything. The familiar voice of Astrid drifted up the steps.

"I swear, Hiccup, if you don't come down and let me in --"

He jumped up, looking at Toothless and then out his bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Oh, boy." he muttered.

**A/N**: _Don't like, don't read, don't comment. Let's make it easy, okay? c8 Start of a chaptered fic, hope you guys like it. Look forward to more.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Freckles**

_Chpt. 2_

The knocking at Hiccup's door continued and he started to worry that Astrid might break the door down. His father wouldn't be too happy about that .. and he knew he'd be the one to have to repair it.

"I'll be right there, Astrid, hang on!" he yelled down the steps. Turning, he grabbed Toothless by the shoulders and sat him down on the bed. Looking directly in his eyes, he tried to get his point across quickly. "Toothless, I need you to stay up here until I come back, okay? I'm still not sure what to tell Astrid .."

The dragon blinked his eyes and nodded so Hiccup thought he had gotten the message. "Okay, I'll be right back, I swear." Ducking out of his room, and then down the stairs, he practically fell all the way down to the last step. He opened the much abused front door right as Astrid had raised her hand for another blow.

"Ah-- I mean uh, hi, Astrid, what brings you here?" he tried to say casually.

His girlfriend crossed her arms and frowned. "Seriously, Hiccup, what are you doing in there that made you decide not to answer the door for so long?"

"Oh, well you know. Inventing things .. sewing .. stuff I always do."

"Uh huh." Astrid came into the house and pulled over a chair. She sat down with a huff. "Anyway, I actually came over to talk about this morning."

"Oh, uh, this morning?" Hiccup shuffled where he stood a little nervously, racking his brain to try to even remember what they were fighting about this morning. Apparently the whole "Toothless is now in a humanoid form and has kissed you" thing pushed it out of his mind. Running a hand over his face at the thought of the whole dilemma, he hung his head. "Uhm, right, yep. I'm sorry about that."

"You don't even remember what it was."

"What? I totally do. And I'm totally to blame. Yep. So sorry."

"You're trying to tell me you're totally to blame for me arguing with you about the time you spend with Toothless? Then again, you sort of ARE to blame, aren't you?" She reasoned to herself. "I mean you're constantly off flying around with him alone. I never get to see you any more."

"Oh." Hiccup was suddenly reminded of the earlier fight. He was arguing with everyone about the amount of time he was spending out of the village again. He was working hard with Toothless to learn some new maneuvers and flying patterns. Hiccup didn't understand the uproar about it. Then again, he wouldn't be flying with Toothless for quite some time if he didn't change back at some point …

"Just 'oh'? That's it?!" Astrid stood up, obvious fury on her face. She wasn't exactly known for having a kind and patient temperament.

"You know, you're right, Astrid. I have been spending way too much time away from the village. And I promise you, I'll be staying here a lot more now." Hiccup heard his bedroom door creak open as he was talking and he could almost feel his stomach drop into his shoes. '_Please, please don't come downstairs, Toothless, please._'

His girlfriend frowned but looked intrigued. "You're not just saying this, I hope. I really do .. miss you, you know."

"I know, I know. And really, I'll spend more time here. It's just, right now, I was in the middle of working on something so --" he paused hearing a creak on the staircase and then rushed his words. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to it."

Still puzzled, Astrid finally made her way to the door. "I guess so .. but if you don't come see me tonight, you'll be in huge, huge trouble."

"Okay, I'll definitely be there, for sure. So uh, sorry to rush but see you later!" Hiccup all but pushed Astrid out the door at this point and locked it. It was just in time though because Toothless finally made his way down the stairs. He seemed to sniff the air and then growl. The dragon didn't like when Astrid fought with Hiccup. (And he could tell she had just been there for multiple reasons.) He became very possessive. Toothless didn't want anyone threatening his master. Sighing to himself for what had to be the hundredth time that day, he grabbed Toothless by the arm and began to drag him back upstairs.

"Just _what_ am I going to do with you, Toothless?"

The dragon swished his tail in agitation as a reply.

–

It was much, much later before Hiccup could finally go to bed that night. He had to keep his promise to spend time with Astrid around dinnertime and unfortunately this also included many escapades of him having to excuse himself to drag Toothless back to the house multiple times. It had to be a miracle that no one had seen the dragon yet. Around the fifth or sixth time he had sent Toothless home, Astrid finally got tired of excuses and when he returned she had gone and he was informed that she was definitely still mad at him.

He collapsed into bed, only happy for the fact that the busy end of the day had not allowed him time to think on what happened earlier in his room. … Except now he WAS thinking about it so nevermind about being happy. He pulled a pillow over his head and hoped intensely that his mind would go blank and he would just sleep. Of course that became impossible because Toothless bounced up onto his bed and turned around a few times before curling up in a ball next to him. How could he not think about the dragon when Toothless was lying right next to him? He removed the pillow and peered down at the sleeping dragon. He looked so content and comfortable, Hiccup couldn't help but smile at him. No matter what form he was in, and no matter what his dragon did to get him in trouble, Toothless was still always going to be his best friend. Hiccup knew that for sure. He rolled on his side and got comfortable, lying closer to the warmth of his dragon. He'd sort out the whole mess tomorrow. Right now he was just going to forget about it and rest.

--

**A/N**: _The usual. Don't like, don't read, don't comment. (: And to my readers, thanks for the faves and reviews. Hopefully more soon! c8_


End file.
